The technology of the present disclosure relates to an optical scanning device and an image forming apparatus including the same.
In the related art, there has been known an optical scanning device installed at an electrophotographic image forming apparatus and the like for example. This optical scanning device has a polygon mirror that deflects and scans a light beam emitted from a light source and a scanning lens that forms an image of the light beam deflected and scanned by the polygon mirror on a scanning target surface. In this optical scanning device, a problem, such as scanning line bending occurring when the shape of the scanning lens deviates from an ideal shape, is solved by pressing the scanning lens by using a plurality of elastic members to correct the scanning line bending and the like.